Lions and tigers and Juubi's OH MY!
by Kodan
Summary: Kori Sisiyama is a 16 year old Ninja who has been transferred to Konoha from Suna. On special orders he is to live with Uzumaki Naruto. He then discovers Naruto is the same as him...
1. Chapter 1

It was a windy day in Konoha. A mysterious traveller was making his way across the

long road to the village. "Tch, Mendokusai" muttered the traveler. He had come a long

way from Suna and he was tired. In the distance he could see the village gate but with

every step he took it seemed to get farther and farther away. He hadn't eaten since he left

Suna and his feet ached. After another grieving half hour, he finally arrived at the front

gate. A man about 5'6 dressed in blue jogging pants and a blue sweatshirt with a dark

green vest over it was standing guard. The man had Spiky blue hair and a bandage that

went across his nose. "Halt!" exclaimed the man. "Who are you, and what are your

means of coming here?" He said with a stern expression. The traveller took of the hood

from his long dark black cloak to reveal a boy of a round 16 years of age. The boy had

hair that covered his left eye but his right eye was completely white. His hair was split

down the middle so that one side was black and the other side was white in perfect

symettery. In his left ear were 5 earrings all perfectly evenly spaced and in his right ear

were what appeared to be a kunai. The boy was about 6'7. His fingernails were black and

it didn't look as if to be nail polish. He wore a ring on his 3rd finger that was gold and had

an onyx gem inside it. Instantly the guard attacked him. The guard bit his thumb, formed

4 hand symbols and instantly there were at least 100 crows around the place. "Die

Akatsuki!" He bellowed. "Eh?!" the boy gave a confused look. The crows were making a

circle formation way up above him. "Ninpou: Tayjuu Striku" Said the guard. The crows

all dive bombed at the same time. "Ah! Moh…." The boy raised his right hand and

cracked his wrist. Within seconds all the crows had been burned to ashes. The guard

staggered backwards and fell over. The boy crept closer towards him. "Don't come any

closer!" The guard shouted at him. The boy still continued. "You're a monster!

Monster!" The boy quickened his pace. The guard was now petrified with fear. "HELP!"

he screamed. The boy was right in front of him. He squatted down and faced the guard.

He raised his hand towards him. "YO!" he said as he flashed him a giant grin and a peace sign.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"YO!" the boy said and flashed a giant grin and the peace sign at the guard. "Eh?" the

Guard blinked dumbfounded. The boy stood up and shouted "My name is Kori

Sisiyama, and I'm freaking starved!" "What happened?!" Two other guards were

running up to see what happened. 1 guard was wearing a head band that was on

backwards and had longish hair at the back. He appeared to be eating pocky or

chewing on a piece of straw. He was dressed as the other guard was. The other

guard was wearing a blue bandanna which looked to be covering his receding hair

line. He was wearing dark sunglasses that hid his eyes and was dressed in blue

jogging pants and a blue sweater. For the 2nd time that day Kori was mistaken for

the Akatsuki. The other 2 guards attacked. "Ah! Wait!" Kori shouted. He made his

hands into fists. He pounded them together twice and with his index fingers made

a square in the air. Suddenly the two guards stopped dead in their tracks. They

couldn't move at all. Again Kori repeated "My name is Kori Sisiyama, and I'm

freaking starved!" "Ah, there you are Kori-dono!" Kori turned to see a young

woman of about 20 running towards him. She had brown hair and was wearing a

purple kimono. Inside her kimono was a small pig that was squealing happily. "We

thought you weren't coming so I went out to look for you! Please, come in!" She

gestured towards the village. And with that Kori headed inside. Kori's stomach

rumbled. "Ah, sorry but do you think we could grab a bite to eat before we go to

hokage tower?" asked Kori. "Of course" Smiled the woman. They stepped inside

Ichiraku ramen. The place smelled of some strange meat that was drying but

otherwise it smelt delicious. "OI! OJI-SAN! 7 SUPER SIZED BOWLS OF PORK

RAMEN!" Kori hollered. "Sure thing!" Chuckled the old man. The ramen place was

mostly empty except for a blonde haired boy and a pink haired girl at a table. The

boy had spiky blond hair and whisker-like scars on his face. He was wearing a

black and orange jumpsuit and orange sweatpants. He was wearing a black

headband that had extra long cloth pieces. The girl had short pink hair and aqua

green eyes. She was wearing a red sleeveless shirt and black shorts. She wore

leather gloves on each hand. "Ne, Ne, Sakura-chan-ttebayo" The boy

asked. "What would happen if Kakashi-sensei tried to perform Oriokone no jutsu?

Would his mask come off?-ttebayo." The girl who had been staring out the window

turned to him and said angrily "How the heck should I know, stupid". The boy

went quiet for a while and then started up again. "Hey! You wanna see my new

jutsu?!-ttebayo". "Not like I have a choice sighed Sakura. "Nope!" The boy got up

from his seat and made 4 hand signs. Then all of a sudden his eyes literally

popped out of his head. "Holy crap!" Screamed Sakura. "That's not funny

Naruto!" "BWAHAHAHAHA!" Howled Naruto with laughter. By now his eyes had

gone back into his head. Kori ate a Naruto * Japanese dough pastry found in

ramen* and sighed. Kori got up from his seat and slowly walked over to where

Naruto and Sakura were sitting and performed 2 hand signs and said "BAN!"

Suddenly he grew a foot taller and after 10 seconds, shrank back to

normal. "Uwah! Sugoi!-ttebayo" said Naruto in awe. "YO!" said Kori, "I'm Kori

Sisiyama". Sakura looked up at him very slowly and then said in a really high cute

voice "My name is Sakura Haruno! Nice to meet you!" "I'm Naruto Uzumaki-

ttebayo!" Naruto growled. "–ttebayo?" Kori asked with a quizzical

expression. "Yeah, it's my catch phrase –ttebayo!" replied Naruto. "Ah! Soka! Like

Mendokusai!" said Kori? "Pfft! You sound just like Shikamaru!" Naruto

laughed. "Who's Shikamaru?" asked Kori. "Oh! He's a really funny guy. You'll like

him". Naruto Laughed. "Well I'll see you around; I'm becoming a Jonin today." Kori

Muttered. "What!?" Naruto gasped. "But you're like the same age as us! We're

only 15! "Meh" said Kori as he walked out with the woman.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Inside hokage tower there was a young woman of about 25 sitting at a desk. The woman had blond hair that went down to her chest. Her chest by the way was about the size of 2 gigantic watermelons. Her eyes were hazel and she had a purple diamond in the middle of her forehead. She had blood red lipstick on. She wore a grey tank top and a green jacket over it. She seemed nice. "Kori Sisiyama has arrived!" announced the woman. "Good job Shizune." Said the woman. She then turned to Kori and exclaimed "Ah! You finally arrived! , how was your trip here?". "Well, I got attacked twice, but other than that it went Ok." The woman looked alarmed. "Who attacked you!?" she shouted. "There were 3 guards standing guard at the front gate, but it went Ok." "What did they look like!" she demanded. After Kori had finished explaining what they looked like the woman said "Bring them here!" with fury in her voice. "Yes Ma'am!" Said Shizune. Shizune left. "Oh! Sorry for late introductions, I am Tsunade, the Hokage of this village.". " I know" Kori Sighed. "And I'm sure you already know me." Tsunade grinned at this. "Well considering your chakra amount and your mission feedback, you could become hokage instead of Jonin." She chuckled. "Well, you already know who you'll be staying with, right?" She asked. "Actually no" Kori said. "Well you'll be roommates with Naruto Uzumaki."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So this is it" Thought Kori. He stood outside the apartment door. It wasn't

necessarily run down, it just looked messy. He put his key into the door and it

clicked open. Kori stepped in. It was a 1 room apartment with a bathroom and a

kitchen. The room smelt of ramen. "I could get used to this" He thought to himself.

The room was cluttered with instant ramen cups, clothes all over the floor, and a

sleeping hat that looked like a black walrus panda. Kori set the backpack he was

carrying on the floor. He sat down on the ground cross legged and started to

meditate. FAWOOSH! , Kori caught a wooden board that was aimed at his head

with the back of his hand. He opened his eye to see Naruto standing behind him

with a scared expression on his face. "Oh! I remember you!" He exclaimed, "You're

from the ramen shop!" "In the flesh" said Kori coolly. "Phew, I thought you were

like a robber or something, Uwah! I never thought that you'd be my roommate"

Naruto said wistfully. By now Naruto had plopped himself onto the floor next to

Kori cross-legged. "Ne, wanna go meet up with some of my friends and I'll give

you the grand tour of Konoha!-ttebayo!" Naruto asked. "Sure, Hang on; just let

me take my cloak off." Said Kori. He stood up and cracked his back. Naruto cringed.

Slowly he took it off. Underneath the cloak he was wearing a snow white hoodie

with a flag shaped symbol that in the middle was split black and white. The hoodie

was small so his stomach was exposed. He wore the tightest pair of jeans Naruto

had ever seen, they were completely black and had a yellow pin with a red star on

it pinned on in the front left pocket. He wore a dog collar around his neck that was

black and had small spikes sticking out of it. "Wow… You sure like black and white

don't ya-ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed. "Hehe, it's in my blood" Chuckled Kori (he

was being serious). "Let's go!" Shouted Naruto to no one in particular. As they

trudged along the path there was a man talking and violently shaking a

woman. "Give me the money bitch!" the man screamed at her. "I don't have it

right now" trembled the woman. "What was that!?" hollered the man. "Oi, she

said she doesn't have the money-ttebayo." Said Naruto in a scary voice. "You

wanna 'effin go punk!?" the man shouted. "Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto

shouted. "*POOF* a clone appeared and started making circular motions in the

original Naruto's hand. A ball of chakra started to form in his hand and was

spinning rapidly like a mini tornado. It sounded like wind was blowing from every

direction. "RASENGAN!" Screamed Naruto.

Hello everyone~! Thank you for reading this! I realized in the previous chapters " I forgot to put the disclaimers :O" Anyways so I don't own Naruto or anything in this so far except for Kori Sisiyama. So im sorry to say that these first chapters up to 15 are really sucky but whence I get to chapter sixteen up on here it gets a lot better. So fank you vewy much for reading this :D Plz review.


	5. Chapter 5

"RASENGAN!!" Screamed Naruto. He thrust the ball into the mans chest. At first the

Man was just stunned but Naruto held his hand there. Suddenly the man started rotating

Backwards until he was literally flying backwards. The man was knocked out cold. "Are

You ok?" Naruto hurried over to the woman. "Yes, just a little shaken up." The woman

Replied. "Ah, thank goodness." Said Naruto relieved. The woman thanked him, and then

Rushed away. "Hey, that jutsu you did before, what was it called again?" asked Kori.

"Oh! You mean Rasengan?-ttebayo!" Said Naruto and rubbed his nose proudly. Only

Kakshi-sensei, Ero-senin and I can perform it." "Could you do it once more?" said Kori.

"Sure! –ttebayo!" Said Naruto "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto Shouted. *POOF*

Another clone appeared. "Hang on" said Kori. He brushed the hair away from his right

Eye to reveal a completely black eye. Naruto shuddered. "Ewwww" He said. The clone

Did the same steps as last time. "RASENGAN!" Naruto held out his hand for Kori to se.

"Ah! Soka!" said Kori. He extended his hand for a second and a small black and white

Orb appeared in his hand. Naruto was completely shocked by this. There was a giant

Fallen tree trunk on the ground. "Rasengan!" Kori shouted as the tree flew away. Naruto

Then twitched.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto's eye twitched. "How the"- He stuttered. "He he" Kori chuckled. He flipped the

Hair back over his eye. "Nothing can withstand my black eye" He announced

Triumphantly. "Oi Naruto!" Someone shouted. They both turned to look. A boy around

The same age as them was running towards them with another boy slowly walking

Behind. The boy who was running was wearing green spandex shirt and pants. He wore

Leg warmers over each leg. His arms were covered by long white bandages. His hair was

A completely horrible looking bowl-cut. The most outstanding thing about him though

Was his eyebrows. They were like two gianormus black hairy caterpillars. The boy

Behind was wearing a long sleeved white shirt and baggy brown sweatpants. He had hair

That was dark brown and that went down to his waist and was tied in a pony tail at the

Bottom. His eyes were like the finest of pearls. On his forehead was a headband that was

Like Naruto's but the cloth pieces were at the front. He seemed very sullen. The boy

Caught up to them. "Hello Naruto-kun!" The boy shouted enthusiastically. "Hi Lee…"

Naruto muttered. The other boy caught up to them too. He nodded as a greeting. "Who's

Your friend?" Asked Lee. "I can talk you know." Sighed Kori with a glare. "I'm Kori

Sisiyama! Nice to meet you!" He announced. "Nice to meet you Kori-kun!" said Lee like

An eager puppy. "You get used to him" whispered Naruto to Kori. " YOSH! LET'S GO

BE YOUTHFUL!" Lee shouted to the sun. The brown haired boy just shook his head as

Lee started running off in some random direction.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As they looked out onto Konoha , the 4 boys stood on the 5 hokage sculpter heads. " Nice wind" Kori sighed. " Oi! Kori-san!" Naruto called down to him. " Are you coming up anytime soon?" " Hup!" Kori grnted as he swung himself right side up. He continued to travel up the statues face. " Konoha is much better than I thought it would be." Kori said. "What did you think it was going to be like?" Naruto sneered with an annoyed voice. Kori just smirked. " Neji-kun!" squealed Lee. The brown haired boy who was apparently named Neji , turned to look at Lee. Lee just stood there with a very stupid expression on his face and was giving him a thumbs up sign. One eye was closed and the other was open and he was smily a big goofy grin. The sides of Neji's Mouth started to twitch, then he started to smile, he tried to stife a laugh but it came out as a snort. Pretty soon he was on the ground holding his stomach and rolling around laughing. Naruto and Kori had joined Neji laughing. LEE! YOU LOOK SO STUPID!!!" Naruto managed to get out between gasps for air. Neji then suddenly stood up and coughed as if to gain his composure then walked calmly over to Lee and took 2 fingers and shouted "POKU!" as loud as he could and smacked Lee over the head. This caused Naruto and Kori to ROFLOL even harder. " STOP IT! STOP IT!" screamed Kori. " I'M GONNA PEE!". After about half an hour and the laughing had subsided apart from the ocasional giggle , the boys decided to keep on walking.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As the 4 of them trudged along the city streets, out of nowhere Kori's arm flew out wildly. The boys stopped and turned to stare at him. Then he started to shake. The boys continued to stare as well as some other passers by. Then he was twitching on the ground as if he was having a seizure. By now everybody was looking. All at once he stopped, stood up, yawned, stretched and finally said "Oh man! It's been forever since I've been out!" The boys all gave each other confused looks. That's when Kori opened his eye. It hit everybody like a train. Everything about him had been switched. His once white eye had turned completely black. His hair colours were on different sides and his nails were pure white. The flags symbols on his hoodie had also switched sides. " Oi, Neji, see what's wrong with him." Naruto muttered to Neji. Neji put two fingers to his forehead and shouted "BYAKUGAN!" His eyes were covered with what seemed like wrinkles and were pulsing. "GAHH!" he screamed and was sent flying back. Naruto and Lee rushed over to him. "Neji-san! What happened?!" cried Lee. Neji covered his eyes with his palm. " It was like everything was completely black and now my eyes are stinging really bad." Kori took a step forward and the earth underneath him cracked from chakra pressure. " Wh-Who are you?!" Stuttered Lee. "Man! Kori's really grown since I last got out!" Kori exclaimed as he was examining himself. Then he noticed the 3 boys gaping at him. " Who're you?" He asked stupidly. All the boys fell over backwards. " You should be the one telling us that stupid!" Naruto yelled at him. "Oh! I'm Juusho, the Juubi." He grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Oh! I'm Juusho, the Juubi." He grinned. The boys all went blank. Tumbleweed rolled by. Juusho sneezed. Far away in the distance a big explosion was heard. " Guh, I need to cover my nose when I sneeze." Juusho said rubbing his nose. " Oi! You're the bastards from before!" A shrill voice came from behind. The boys turned to look. The man that Naruto attacked was slowly limping towards them. The man's hair was all ruffled up and blood was dripping from his nose. His glasses were broken and were on awkwardly. His arm fell limply at his side and his leg dragged on the ground. Naruto got up. " Leave this to me!" he growled. Juusho put his arm in front of him to stop him. " I'll finish him." He seethed. The man started a limp run. As soon as he got within 5 meters of Juusho, Juusho raised an eyebrow. A gigantic shadow arm shot up through the ground and grabbed the man and then went back down to the underworld. " Trash like you isn't worth using even 0.0000001 of my chakra." Juusho muttered. Anyways, ain't ya going to tell me who ya are?" Juusho said. After the boys had introduced themselves, Juusho put his hands behind his head and started to walk forward, the ground cracking with every step he took. " Oi! Where do you think you're going?!" Naruto shouted at him. Juusho just kept on walking until he was out of sight. " Well that was weird." Said Neji. Lee started to cry. " HOW YOUTHFULL!" he cried between sobs. Naruto just stood there with a dazed expression. " And I'm living with him?!" he thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Ah… I'm lost." Sighed Juusho. He had been wandering around for about a half hour now and was trying to figure out where he was going. Never realizing the ground was still cracking under him until when he turned around and fell into one of the holes. " Tch, this is pissing me off!" Me muttered. Just then as if she were a sign from heaven, Sakura appeared. " Hi!" She said. " Who are you?" Juusho said stupidly. Sakura's eye started twitching. " I'm from the ramen shop." She said again. Juusho and Kori were completely different people so Juusho didn't remember anything. " Huh?" Sakura was getting angry now. Then Juusho noticed something particular about her. " UWAH! Your forehead is huge!" He exclaimed. She drew her fist back and swung as hard as she could.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"et et et et" Kori winced in pain as he sipped his tea. " Here's another ice pack," Sakura said apologetically. " But man! That really surprised me!" said Kori taking another sip of tea. Sakura just blushed and looked down onto the floor.

Flashback:

Sakura drew her fist back and swung as hard as she could. "PBFHFT!!!!" Was the sound of Juusho's jaw being broken and being sent flying. " Ah… crap…" gasped Sakura. She hurried over to where he was. Juusho was lying in a big chakra hole that he had created and was totally unconsius. His whole body was twitching wildly, arms and legs going in every direction. "Oh, fudge nuggets" She muttered. He had a huge bump on his head. Suddenly Juusho's eyes popped open. "AAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHH!!!!" He hollered. "That f*cking hurt!" He screamed at her. Then Sakura noticed something different about him. His hair was now white on one side and black on the other and his visible eye was white. Kori had come back. He rubbed his head and moaned " Mohhh, what the hell was that for?" " Here, let me see it" Said Sakura sympathetically. She felt bad for punching him. She parted his hair where the bump was and placed a hand over his head. Kori winced. "It'll be over in a minute." She said. A green glow surrounded her hand as she hummed softly. Kori felt comforted by this. Within a few seconds the bump was gone. " My jaw hurts." He whined. Sakura took his head in her hands. He just looked so cute. She looked away and thrust her palm into his jaw. "CRRRRRAK!" went Kori's jaw. He made a sucking sound and gaped in pain. "Sorry, that's the best I can do," sighed Sakura. "So why exactly did you hit me?" Kori asked propping himself up on his hands. " Because you said I had a huge forehead!" She yelled at him. "Ha…? When did I do that?" He tilted his head to one side. " Like 5 seconds ago!" She yelled back. " Wait, did I have a black eye instead of white?" He asked. " Well, yes" Said Sakura. " Ohnoohnoohno. Not good." Kori then observed what was around him. He noticed the giant chakra holes in the road. " Oh crap!" he said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Oh crap! Said Kori. "Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap!" By now he was pacing back and forth shaking his head with a worried expression on his face. " What's wrong" Sakura asked. "Juusho came out again! Quickly, take me to hokage tower" He demanded. " Well ok… But I don't see what will happen." " Thank you" Kori said. Once there Kori jumped up and landed on top of the roof. He scanned Konoha for a few seconds, then jumped down. " Have any big catastrophes happened?" he asked. " Well, there was a big explosion w while ago about 10 kilometres from here, but that's it." "Thanks!" Kori shouted and then made 5 hand signs and ***poof*** teleported away. " What a strange guy." Sakura thought to herself. " Oh well, at least he's cute!" She smiled to herself.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

" Ah, I'm lost" Kori Muttered. Sakura had only told him that an explosion had happened about 10 km away, she hadn't told him where it was. " Moh! I have to be more patient and think things through." He smacked himself on the side of the head. He had been wandering around a large forest full of trees and animals. Twice he had come in contact with a giant snake. Kori hated all slimy things, bugs, snakes, pretty much he hated everything you would find in a forest. Kori sat down on a patch of grass and flicked a cicada off his leg. "It'll be too late by the time I finally arrive there!" He cried out in frustration. Suddenly he heard a rustle in the bushes behind him. " Who's there!" he shouted and threw a kunai at it. The bush parted to reveal a terrified looking boy with the kunai just inches from the side of his face. " Ah! Sorry! I didn't mean to, instant reflex" Kori shrugged and smiled at him. The boy squatted, then stood up again. He did this several times. Now Kori, having ADHD decided it looked fun so he tried it to. Up, down, up, down, up, down. Then the boy jerked right. Kori did the same. Then he jerked left. Kori mimicked him. The boy put one hand forward. Kori did the too. He put the other hand forward. Kori followed. He put both hands to his head like bunny ears, then he started bending his knees from side to side. Kori did too. This strange music started coming from nowhere. It had a strange melody and Kori thought he heard the song say " Japan eat a hand yeah!" Kori got so into it that he didn't notice the shadows lurking around him. He bumped into a tree while dancing and a man flew out of it wearing an animal mask with a giant shuriken. " Oh snap!" yelled a very surprised Kori. He bit his thumb and slammed his hand on the ground and a large summoning symbol appeared on the dirt.* **Poof *** A very large black and white giraffe appeared. " Now what." Mumbled the giraffe.


End file.
